RoboCop: Alpha Commando
| last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = | website = }} RoboCop: Alpha Commando is an animated series based on the Orion Pictures film RoboCop and the series/films that followed. It is the second animated version of the character, following on from RoboCop: The Animated Series. The series premiered in first-run syndication on September 7, 1998, and ran until February 3, 1999. It was syndicated by The Summit Media Group. The show aired on Sinclair's KidsClick programming block in 2017 from July 1 to September 10. Synopsis The series is set in the year 2030 (2020 in the pilot episode), and deals with RoboCop being reactivated after five years offline to assist a federal high-tech group, "Alpha Division" in their vigilance and struggle against DARC (Directorate for Anarchy, Revenge, and Chaos), a highly advanced terrorist organization and other forces of evil whenever that may be, globally or nationally. The series shared many of the same writers who had contributed to the 1980s animated series, but had even less in common with the movies or television canon that it was based on. RoboCop has numerous gadgets in his body that were never in the film, such as roller skates and a parachute. The show also suffers from major continuity errors. In the first episodes we see RoboCop's son in his memories flashback and he appears to be around 10. We later see his son in the series, to be exactly the same age and even wearing the same clothing, as his memories. The names of Robocop's wife and son were also changed to Susan and Richie. The name change for RoboCop's wife and son is explained in episode 10. After Alex Murphy becomes RoboCop, his family was forced to change their identity to keep RoboCop's enemies from locating them. The absence of Anne Lewis was never explained. Besides RoboCop/Alex J. Murphy himself, Sgt. Reed is the only character from the movies in the series. Unlike the movies, and previous TV incarnations, RoboCop never takes off his helmet in Alpha Commando. Voice cast *David Sobolov as RoboCop *Akiko Morison as Agent Nancy Miner *Dean Haglund as Dr. Cornelius Neumeier *Blu Mankuma as Sgt. Reed - Blu Mankuma, the voice actor for Sgt. Reed, was also in RoboCop: The Series where he played Sgt. Parks, the show's version of Reed. *Campbell Lane as the voice of Alpha Prime *Jim Byrnes as Mr. Brink, the leader of DARC *Saffron Henderson additional voices Episodes References External links * * * * Official page on KidsClick Alpha Commando Category:1990s American animated television series Category:1990s American science fiction television series Category:First-run syndicated television programs in the United States Category:1998 American television series debuts Category:1999 American television series endings Category:Television series by MGM Television Category:Television series set in the 2030s Category:Television series set in the future Category:Animated television programs based on films Category:Works by Len Wein Category:Cyborgs in television category:American children's animated superhero television series Category:American children's animated action television series Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated science fiction television series Category:KidsClick